livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Orlando Furioso (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Rogue 2 / Bard (Street Performer) 1 Level: 3 Experience: 5297 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: Cortessa Orlando Furioso is a member of the Red Hand Society. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial mod. CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 25 = + CON (03) + FC (02) AC: 19 = + DEX (04) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) CMD 18 vs. dirty trick attacks Trait (01) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + Bard (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +09 = (03) + Bard (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (00) + Bard (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Rapier Attack: +06 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (MW) (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: -- Sickle Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip Sap Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nonlethal Dagger Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged (10' increment) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: One extra feat @ 1st level Skilled: One additional skill rank at each level Class Features Rogue (favored class) Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage when target denied Dex or when rogue flanks Trapfinding: +1/2 level to Perception skill checks to locate traps and Disable Device skill checks. Can disarm magic traps. Evasion: Successful Reflex save vs. attack that deals half dmg on save equals no damage. Rogue Talent: Finesse Rogue: gain Weapon Finesse feat Bard (Street Performer Streetwise: +1 bonus to Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), Sleight of Hand; +1 Diplomacy or Intimidate when influencing crowds; +1 Diplomacy when gathering information. Gladhanding: Standard action, may use Bluff instead of Diplomacy to improve attitude for 1 minute but after attitude becomes one step worse. Bardic Performance: 4 rounds per day; start as standard action, maintain as free action Disappearing Act: Distraction: Fascinate: Spells: knows four cantrips & two 1st level spells Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Dancing Lights * Expeditious Retreat * Detect Magics * Vanish * Light * Prestidigitation NOTE: Fury currently does not have the Charisma to be able to cast 1st level bard spells. Feats Skill Focus (Acrobatics): +3 Acrobatics (Human) Combat Expertise: -1 melee attack rolls & combat maneuver checks to gain +1 dodge to AC (1st level) Weapon Finess: use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls with rapier & light weapons (Rogue talent; 2nd level) Skill Focus (Perform Oratory: +3 Perform Oratory (3rd level) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (08) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Rogue) Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 14 3 3 4 0 +4 (Skill Focus & trait) Appraise 05 1 3 1 0 +0 Bluff 07 3 3 0 0 +1 (Streetwise) Climb 07 2 3 2 0 +0 Craft (Leather) 01 0 0 1 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 0 +0 (+1 when influencing crowds or gathering information) Disable Device 12 3 3 4 0 +2 (MW Thieves Tools)(+1 Trapfinding) Disguise 01 0 0 0 0 +1 (Streetwise) Escape Artist 09 2 3 4 0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 0 +0 (+1 when influencing crowds) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 07 2 3 1 0 +1 (Streetwise) Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 3 3 0 0 +0 (+1 Trapfinding) Perform (Oratory) 09 3 3 0 0 +3 (Skill Focus) Profession ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 10 2 3 4 0 +1 (Streetwise) Spellcraft 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 10 3 3 4 0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 06 1 3 2 0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 0 +0 Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 Acrobatics & +1 CMD vs. dirty trick attacks. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +1 Mithril Chain shirt 2,100 gp 10 lb MW Rapier (Melee) 320 gp 02 lb Cold Iron Rapier 40 gp 02 lb Sickle (Melee) 06 gp 02 lb Sap (Melee) 01 gp 02 lb Dagger (Ranged) 02 gp 01 lb Pouch 01 gp 00½ lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp -- lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Winter blanket 05 sp 03 lb MW Thieves Tools 100 gp 02 lb Wand of Cure Light (50) 750 gp -- lb Total Weight: 32½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-043 044-086 087-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 1,916 SP: 06 CP: 11 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Small brass coffer with silver inlay (150 gpv) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5 ft. 9 in. Weight: 175 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Fury is the epitome of the Venzan 'Planks' bravo: armed and dangerous. His arms and armor are plain but well-kept. He wears the badge of the Red Hand Society on the left breast of his armor. The sickle that hangs from his belt is the only feature that seems out of place. Demeanor: Outwardly cool & contained yet given to emotional outbursts. Fury is selfish and struggles with being a bully. In another culture Fury might have become a berserker. Once he feels that 'jangle' which could occur at any moment during combat or confrontation his regard for his personal safety plummets and he becomes keenly focused on positioning and attack. This leads him to try stunts that he wouldn't if he stopped to give it some thought. Background: Orlando is the son of a common reed-cutter from Ranocchio, the low-class, decaying 'Planks' district of Venza. Orlando watched his father work himself (and Orlando) mercilessly with little improvement in their lives to show for it. He saw his sister sold to the temple of Cortessa in an attempt to improve their lives. Meanwhile, the bravos of Planks strutted and bullied their way into what little wealth was available in the district. After Orlando's father was killed by one such bravo Orlando took the name 'Fury' and began hunting bravos. When he realized that he was becoming what he despised he decided that he had to find a way out. Rumors of work led him to the Dunn Wright Inn where a chance meeting put him in contact with the idealists of the Red Hand Society. Having joined he looks for ways to make life better. Adventure Log Kobold Keep (DM:HolyMan) XP Received: 1398 Treasure Received: 1352 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Small brass coffer with silver inlay (150 gpv) Frog Hunt; 2 DMC spent (11/29/2010) XP Received: 660 Treasure Received: 660 GP A Soul Indiscretion (DM:Aldern Foxglove) XP Received: 0834 (first three encounters) XP Received: 0267 (fourth encounter) XP Received: 0232 (fifth encounter) Treasure Received: 1683 GP, 3 SP, 3 CP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Time XP Received (Jan 09 - Feb 18 (41 days)): 451 Time GP Received (Jan 09 - Feb 18 (41 days)): 451 Time XP Received (Feb 19 - Apr 25 (66 days)): 990 Time GP Received (Feb 19 - Apr 25 (66 days)): 1,122 Used: Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds (300gpv) -20 GP for healing services -10 GP for healing services (Penk) Brief Interlude (DM:HolyMan) XP Received: 0465 Treasure Received: 0587 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: n/a Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent: Finesse Rogue HP: 8 = Max -2 (06) + CON (01) + FC (01) Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +10 (Old Total) +1 (INT) = 20 (New Total) add one rank: Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Knowledge (Local), Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth Level 3: Class: Bard (Street Performer) BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +3 to +5 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Skill Focus (Perform Oratory) Features: Streetwise, Bardic Performance: Distraction & Fascinate & Disappearing Act, Gladhanding, Spells HP: 7 = Max -2 (06) + CON (01) + FC (00) Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +20 (Old Total) +1 (INT) = 28 (New Total) add one rank: Acrobatics, Bluff, Disable Device, Perception, Stealth add three ranks: Perform (Oratory) Mini Stats sblock=MiniStatshttp://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Orlando_Furioso_%28GlassEye%29size=+1Fury/size/url Human Rogue 2 / Bard 1 color=orangebInitiative:/b/color +6 color=orangebPerception:/b/color +6 color=orangebAC:/b/color 19 (14 touch; 15 flat-footed) color=orangebHP:/b/color 25 color=yellowCurrent: 25/color color=orangebCMB:/b/color +3 color=orangebCMD:/b/color 17 color=orangebFort:/b/color +1 color=orangebRef:/b/color +9 color=orangebWill:/b/color +2 color=orangebIn Hand:/b/color nothing/sblock Approvals *Approval (Mowgli) (July. 10, 2010), Level 1 *Approval (grufflehead) (July. 15, 2010), Level 1 *Approval (Aldern Foxglove) (Jan. 10, 2011), Level 2 *Approval (Aldern Foxglove) (Feb. 23, 2011), Level 3 Category:Approved Characters